Moonlight
by Shadeyes
Summary: This is the story of a different Isabella, a girl who struggles every day against her incurable disease. And it's the story of an Edward whose existence has always been perfect, without any problems or concerns. He's just waiting for his moonlight.


**̴**

**Moonlight̴**

_1. Raindrops_

It was raining. Yet.  
I liked the rain. It smells fresh and moist. Again.  
I was near the closed window, and listened to the raindrops pattered on the glass.  
_One, two, three...  
_I tried to count them, but they were so many that I could not very well.  
_Four, five, six... seven ...  
_I rested my forehead against the glass. It was so refreshingly cool that I let out a soft sigh. I seemed so hot, now. Nevertheless, I had cold finger...  
Now I could take better the count. I felt every slight vibration that the droplets procured with their fall, and I was able to feel part of that magic. To be closer.  
It was rare that I could feel really close to something, lately. I thought of being away from it all. Even from myself.  
I was away from my home in Phoenix, from my dog, from my school, my life... and my parents.  
I had fallen in a world that didn't exist. And I was alone.  
But probably, it was the right thing.  
Someone had come into my room and was standing on the threshold of the metal door.  
I said nothing, nor am I moved. I waited for him to speak.  
«Isabella, you need something?». She was a nurse of the clinic, one of many. None of those who had assisted me so far, in those few days stay, she told me his name, so I didn't know who she was, indeed. But the voice wasn't new to me, so I knew that wasn't the first time that she spoke to me.  
«No», I replied.  
I heard her take two steps forwards. _One, two...  
_«Are you sure?», he asked again.  
I was silent, listening. «Yes», I assured.  
_One, two, three, four..._  
She had returned to the door, then she turned back to look.  
«I bring you a glass of juice», she paused, «Ah, has arrived the new trainee! He will be here soon. Treat him well, I recommend». It was intended as a joke. I didn't damn the nurses, I.The trainees, well... those were less sympathetic for me.  
Rather, I hated them.  
_One, two...  
_The door is closed and I heard footsteps go away.  
I unplugged the front from the glass and snorted loudly. Another volunteer?  
I had spent my life in the hands of high school students who were pretending to make a good volunteer and graduate students who thought only of scoring points with their training.  
I? I was their half. The means for achieving the Diploma with a good score, or degree, if you prefer.  
After all, the degree isn't made them smarter. With me, all became ignorant. And miscreants.  
I passed the fingers on the watch wrist, looking for the stud in the upper left.  
_It's the three twenty-seven pm_, informed the voice mail. However, it was much nicer that than many other real.  
I turned and took two shuffling steps forward, looking for the bed that I could be right in front of me, more or less at that distance. When my knee touched the mattress, I leaned over my hands and sat, giving back to the door.  
I didn't want to do anything. Just listen. Also because I _couldn't_ do anything else.  
I stopped counting the raindrops. The wind had risen and they fought on the glass very strong. It was only a faint distant sound.  
There, however, came sounds very clear and easy to recognize from the hall. It was like going to eavesdrop, but I had nothing else to attend to.  
Okay, actually I had anything, but at that moment I was interested in something else.  
«Follow me», said a female voice. «Here's the girl I told you about».  
_One, two, three, four... One, two, three, four..._  
They were two people walking. One was a small but fast cadence, and the noise it made was similar to that of other nurses. Evidently, all the nurses were wearing the same orthopedic slippers. The other, however, was a step slightly heavier and quiet, and I thought he was wearing the sneakers because every so often screeched on the tiled floor.  
«She has just moved from Phoenix and she has yet to set. I recommend, treat her well».  
Finally, I heard knock at my door.  
«Isabella, I would like to present you someone. I come in?».  
I let out half grunt that certainly they didn't hear. «Come in», I forced myself to say.  
The door opened and the steps came forward. I even turned for kindness.  
However there wasn't need because I heard them around the bed and stand in front of me.  
«He is Edward», said the female voice. Probably she made the gesture to indicate him. A waste of energy. «He start training now here, in the clinic. He will keep you company every Thursday afternoon, are you happy?».  
Every Thursday afternoon? Lazy, the boy.  
Well, maybe I'd be able to bear him. After all, it was just one afternoon a week...  
I slipped out of bed and I offered my hand in front of me. «Nice to meet you», I said.  
I waited a few seconds, motionless.  
«Edward», he replied only. His hand wrapped mine in an embrace of heat, and I had to control myself not to shiver. «The pleasure is mine», he added.  
Strangely, even his tone of voice emanated something... hot. But not that hot stuffy, no. It was a warmth... reassuring.  
In my mind the strokes are designed, and the movements of the brushes were soft, quiet but strong. I thought I had dipped a finger in honey...  
«Well, I leave you to get acquainted, I must return to my job». The light steps went to the door.  
_One, two, three, four, five...  
_«Edward, if you need anything, there are other nurses out there. Don't get problems».  
_One, two..._  
I heard a metallic thud and the same steps go away, echoing in the hallway.  
In my room it fell an oppressive, deathly silence.

* * *

I'm excited, I admit it :)  
It's the very first story that I publish on this site... Well, I'm shaken ^^'  
This first chapter is very short, I know, but it's just a little prologue... The next chapters will be more satisfactory, I promise ;)  
The theme of this story is very delicate and complex, but I assure you it will not be superficial. It will be what it should be. The difficulty doesn't scare me :)  
I'm going to write all the chapters from the point of view of Bella, including blindness.

I apologize immensely if you have found any errors in the text really absurd. I tried to translate as best I could, but I think my best is obscene. Notify me each error, and I will fix ^ ^ Thanks!

To know me better, I invite you to visit my profile here on , where you will find my facebook profile. I would be happy to meet you ^^

Here, the banner oh Moonlight: .  
And on my facebook profile there will be soon spoilers for Moonlight and my future stories xD

Well, what about... thanks for reading, of course :) Reviewed, please ** In italian language: vi preeeeeeeego **

I send a big kiss to all who know and who I will know soon ^ ^

Good evening!


End file.
